


playing hard to get.

by hyukbeans



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukbeans/pseuds/hyukbeans
Summary: hongbin is the new kid from seoul, who moved to daejeon, and he’s pretty quiet at times, but hyuk meets him with the intention to talk to him, but it ends up messy.note: kinda improv in this again but idc





	

**Author's Note:**

> more smut because idk lolol. i haven't posted in years- jesus. okay, so here's a new one, and i also plan to write yuri on ice! i might post two in a day because i really do want to write about yuri on ice. it'll probably be an au. off topic, but hey, enjoy!

“please introduce yourself to the class.” 

a boy with slightly short red hair and a good build bowed to the class and smiled shyly as the boys looked back at him. mom, why did you put me in an all boys school when you know i’m gay?, hongbin thought as he nodded slowly as the teacher spoke again. “alright, please tell us a bit about yourself, hongbin-ssi, then you may take your seat. 

“um, well i’m from seoul, and i play guitar.” that’s all he said, and he continued to nod. “thank you hongbin, please go take your seat by sanghyuk; please raise your hand sanghyuk.” a boy with black hair raised his hand, and a playful grin was on his lips. well damn, hey there hot stuff, i’m sitting next to you?, hongbin thought once again with a slightly stale expression, but his ears telling other wise. he sat down by sanghyuk, propping his arm onto the desk and resting his hand on his palm. “okay class, please take out your notebooks and a pencil, we’ll be taking notes today.” hongbin went into his bag at the teacher’s words, taking out a yellow notebook and a pencil with brown bears on it. he heard a chuckle from sanghyuk, which made hongbin look over with a squint. “what? it’s a cute pencil for such a cute guy,” sanghyuk laughed and grinned at him again, his eyes scanning the other as he continued squinting at him. “shouldn’t your notes be out by now?” hongbin replied coldly, and looked away, opening his notebook after looking away from sanghyuk. 

the teacher began talking again, talking about the lesson that they were learning the other day while hongbin took notes about it. when the teacher was rambling, sanghyuk would whistle at hongbin and whisper, “did anyone tell you that you had a nice body?” 

hongbin sighed softly and ignored him, but really, he was screaming inside. oh my fucking god hongbin. he’s flirting with you. what the fuck. say something. be flirty. no no no, keep acting like a bitch, you’re doing so good. 

after the notes were taken, the homework was passed out to them and they had a break. during that break, hongbin was doing the homework, but was soon interrupted when sanghyuk scooted his chair next to him. “i’m sanghyuk, what’s up baby boy?” hongbin’s cheeks flushed as he coughed and looked away, before speaking, “are you flirting with me because you think i’m gay? or are you just a flirt?” a grin grew on sanghyuk’s lips again as he nodded, “first part mostly. but really, i just wanna get to know you, baby boy. you’re really cute.” 

holy shit, he’s getting me so turned on like what he’s calling me baby boy, what am i going to fucking do. find your chill, and don’t let him know you’re into him too. hongbin rolled his eyes and crossed his legs as he replied, “well, you’re going to have to try harder, because i’m not just going to tell you my life story.” the bell rang and hongbin gathered his things, and left.

**

hongbin was put in a kakao talk chat with his friends, because they wanted to know how he was doing in daejeon after leaving seoul for so long. he didn’t know one guy, but that was okay with him. it’s been hard at school for him anyway, but at the same time, it was peaceful because sanghyuk was there to flirt with him. from then, hongbin was falling deeper for sanghyuk.

bean: yah what is this  
yeonie: it’s a chat stupid what else do you think this is  
bean: well shit someone pissed in your cereal  
yeonie: lee hoNGBIN   
taek: guys i added a friend of mine  
taek: hongbin i think you might know him?? idk we all do  
[hyuk was added to the chat]

hongbin dropped his phone on his bed and gasped, his cheeks burning a bright pink. “oh my god. oh my god. hot boy is in the chat.” he tried to start typing again, but sanghyuk started talking. 

hyuk: hongbin? oh, baby boy ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ  
yeonie: baby boy?? are you guys dating?? hongbin you just moved to daejeon not too long ago  
hyuk: mmm not yet, i want him though (((^;

hongbin’s cheeks were a bright red as he read hyuk’s message and hid his face in his pillow. “i want you too, oh my god.” and his message let sanghyuk know how much he wanted him. 

bean: you want me?   
hyuk: that’s right baby boy  
bean: how much then  
hwannie: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay take this to another chat boys

at jaehwan’s message, sanghyuk immediately sent him a message individually. 

hyuk: so, you wanted to know how much i wanted you, baby?  
bean: mhm, go ahead and tell me

hongbin was anticipating his words, before gasping as he flinched at the sudden call. “fuck, do i answer? i- i’ll just answer-” he answered the call from kakao talk, his cheeks already red from the messages. 

“hello?” hongbin said with a slightly eager tone. “baby? wow, you answered huh.” sanghyuk replied with smirk on his lips. “you wanna know how much i want you?” hongbin’s voice quivered slightly in reply, “y- yeah, tell me.” a husky voice was heard from the line, making hongbin’s legs close slightly. “well, you better get yourself prepared for what you’re going to hear, baby boy. it’ll be a lot for you to take in.” 

and with that, he began in a husky tone. “i want you so badly. from when i first saw you, i wanted you right away. your body was wonderful. your personality seemed bad, but when you really bloomed yourself to me, i saw a whole new you. when i kept flirting with you, i could tell you liked it. hell, i love flirting with you. it’s like dirty talking to you, and i feel the same way baby boy. 

“just the fact that i think of you on a daily basis, and when i do, sometimes it’s dirty. want to hear what i think?” sanghyuk grinned and listened to hongbin reply again. “ye- yeah. but f- first, can i say something?” 

sanghyuk nodded and leaned against the headboard of his bed. “mhm, go for it baby boy.” the redhead's cheeks burned the color of his hair as he clutched the sheets. “y- you make me feel a- aroused a lot when you flirt with me. and i- i really like you too.” sanghyuk grinned and mumbled, “mhm, i knew it. let me tell you what i think of you sometimes baby boy, then i’ll ask you a crucial question.” 

hongbin nodded and hid in his blanket, trying to cool off. “o- okay.” 

sanghyuk began again, licking his lips slightly. “i think of you sprawled out on my bed. naked, and in a cute little thong that barely covers you up to begin with. and it makes me so hard at the thought of that, because whenever i’d touch you, you’d let out little moans and begs for me to touch you more than just what i’m doing now, right baby boy?” he chuckled softly and mumbled huskily, “shit, i’m even getting hard now. don’t mind me just jacking off here, baby boy.” 

without a doubt, hongbin already had his pants off and his lube out. his headphones were plugged into his phone as he listened to sanghyuk talking with pink cheeks. he lubed his fingers and spread his legs, pressing a finger to his pink, puckered hole as sanghyuk continued. 

as for sanghyuk, he tugged himself out and pumped his hard length with quiet groans. “mm, where were we. right, me touching you. my hands are all over you, sliding down to touch your milky thighs, your plump ass, and your perky nipples. mmm, fuck.” sanghyuk groaned out softly, hearing hongbin mewling from the other line. “having fun there, huh baby? i’ll keep going. this is where i start licking you and using my mouth. i always imagine myself eating your ass out, because shit, that would taste so good. my tongue deep in you. swirling around and my hands grabbing your ass.” 

hongbin was mewling in pleasure as he fingered himself, plunging two fingers deep into himself. “f- fuck yeah, d- deep in me huh?” 

“mhm, deep in that asshole of yours. you probably have gotten fucked before, so my dick won’t have any problem fitting in you, huh?” sanghyuk mumbled and groaned as he pumped himself repeatedly. he was getting so aroused at his thoughts and hongbin’s sounds. “i also imagined myself fucking you of course. fucking you so hard, i could hear you screaming my name, and your legs were up in the air, and my hickies were on your neck.” sanghyuk felt closer to release as he pumped himself faster, groaning out and bucking slightly into his hand.

as for hongbin, three of his fingers were plunged into himself deeply, touching his prostate dead on. “f- fuck, sanghyuk- sanghyuk- a- ah-” his back arched as sanghyuk mumbled from the other line, “mmm, i’m cumming baby boy, shit-” hongbin mewled out and bucked up, suddenly releasing all over himself. sanghyuk did the same, the two panting together on the phone. “damn,” sanghyuk grunted and said, “mmm, i need to go right now baby boy. but let me ask you my crucial question.” 

hongbin panted and tried to clean himself up as sanghyuk spoke. “o- okay.” the husky voice came back as he began. “will you be my boyfriend, baby boy?” a smile grew on hongbin’s lips, nodding slowly as he replied instead. “i’ll tell you tomorrow.” he ended the call before smiling to himself as he went to clean himself up. as he went to the bathroom, thoughts ran through his mind. oh my fucking god, i just had phone sex with my crush. oh my god oh my god. and he likes me. what a dream come true. 

**

they went back to school the next day, and hongbin was always the first to be at class. but today, he was going to meet sanghyuk at his hangout area. 

he approached sanghyuk and giggled, “hey, want me to tell you or not?” hongbin put his hands in his pockets as sanghyuk turned and grinned. “alright. go for it.” the redhead smiled shyly and nodded, “i’ll be your boyfriend, babe.” holy shit hongbin you called him babe. sanghyuk smirked and wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to kiss hongbin slowly. hongbin’s arms were wrapped around his neck, and he kissed back deeply before hearing their friends gather around as they teased them playfully. 

“ooooh~ sanghyuk and hongbin sitting in a tree~ k-i-s-s-i-n-g~” jaehwan giggled out. at their words, sanghyuk’s hands slid down to grab hongbin’s ass with a smirk. hongbin squeaked and pressed close, pulling away with puckered lips. 

“aye~ not here, can’t we do this somewhere else?” hongbin complained softly as hyuk whispered, “it’s to shut them up, baby. see.” he kissed hongbin again, groping at his ass again as the others stopped teasing them. hongbin pulled away again with a mewl, hiding in his neck. “now you’re just touching it for fun.”

“shh~ let me touch it baby.” sanghyuk smiled and kissed him softly, moving to kiss his neck, biting down with a grin as he heard the others whining. hongbin mewled and blushed brightly, letting him bite down and suck away. he felt him pull away, huffing as sanghyuk said, “day one of dating me. you get a hickey on your neck to show you’re mine.” 

“whatever.”

“i love you~” sanghyuk smooched hongbin again, smiling at him as hongbin managed to smile back with a slight blush. “i love you too, you cutie.”


End file.
